


Strawberries and Cream Soda

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Dark Magic, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Magic High, Power Imbalance, Underage Kissing, magic addiction, power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow knows she isn't thinking clearly but she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabbletag prompt "power hungry". This is an AU of the car crash scene in _6x10 Wrecked_.

Willow pushed Dawn against the car that was conveniently parked between where they were and where they were going. She knew she wasn't thinking straight, still high from her magic fix but the tension crackled in the air like a live wire.

"We should steal it." Willow put her hands on the car, fencing Dawn in. She could see her aura coming off her in waves. There was a lot of fear but right at the core there was a little ball of excitement, fizzing away. It reminded her of Cream Soda. Oh so sweet. "We don't even have to go anywhere. We could just play."

"Play what?" Dawn asked hesitantly, the good girl promises she'd made stopping her from being fun.

"Mommies and mommies." Willow pressed herself into Dawn, feeling her breathe in. "Come on, Dawnie, I know you've thought about it."

Dawn's eyes closed then opened again, her hands coming up between them as if she would stop it but they stayed held uselessly in the air.

_One kiss_ , Willow promised herself, tasting Dawn's lips and the promised hint of Cream Soda, sweet on her tongue. _One kiss with the fifteen year old girl that's your best friend's baby sister..._

Willow pulled back, the power deserting her, leaving her dizzy and Dawn trembling. There was a silence between them that spoke of how it had to be their little secret and how they could never, ever tell... 

"Buffy..." Dawn said softly as Willow turned and saw her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
